Cahill Boot Camp of Awesomeness
by iheartamianplusnatan
Summary: What is the one thing that will make your summer most miserable? Oh, maybe the REST OF THE CLUE HUNTER KIDS COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE FOR THE SUMMER FOR A BOOT CAMP? Guys, this is not your regular family reunion. It's Cahill, so of course, something will go wrong. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, anyway, I couldn't sleep last night, and had the ****_completely original_**** idea of doing a Cahill Camp. Sorry for the cliché idea, but whatever. I'm bored. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues series. Sorry. I wish I did, though. That would be really cool. I would erase DOD from existence, put Amy with Ian, bring Natalie back to life, and send them all on a field trip to Hogwarts. JK :) But seriously, that series is going downhill, not only only their ideas, but with their writing! I mean, they should totally commission one of us to make a story for them! Maybe. :)**

Dan was outside burning his math textbook when disaster struck.

It was the first day of summer vacation. The weather was everything the first day of summer should be; warm, sunny, with a slightly cool breeze rippling the trees. The birds were making cute little chirping sounds as they shot from tree to tree. Amy had scurried off somewhere to read a book (what else?), but Dan was performing his summer rituals; burning his school textbooks. He turned his charred Math Book the other side. He remembered his tiny little teacher who would bore the class to death with his Polynimials and other stupid stuff Dan would never remember. And then that stupid kid Ryan who was always looking over Dan's shoulder for the answers, and the Peter, the smart kid who's shoulder Dan looked over for the answers…..ah, good memories.

A hand grasped Dan's shoulder, and he bit back a scream. When he turned around though, he found it was just Fiske. Dan wondered if he would chew Dan out for burning stuff in the bonfire pit, but Fiske seemed to preoccupied that his foster child was holding a slightly smoking book (or what used to be a book).

"Dan, we have urgent matters to discuss. Please meet me in the meeting room in a few minutes." Just as quickly as he had come, Fiske hurried off again, no doubt to go relay the same message to Amy.

Dan considered his options. He could just pretend that he had gone momentarily deaf and finish burning his books….or do what Fiske told him to. If it was anyone besides Fiske, Dan would feign deafness, but Fiske was a totally different story.

So, with reluctance, Dan shoved his books under a bush and walked inside to their mansion.

The meeting room was really a discarded bedroom with a chipped table hastily shoved in the middle. It wasn't much, but it was pretty much their Madrigal Headquarters. Amy had been wanting to make this Cahill Command center for a while, but Dan told her to get real. Their bedroom was just fine. I mean, it wasn't like they'd ever use a huge Command center, right?

Dan was surprised to see Nellie sitting around the table, too. Nellie _never_ came to Madrigal meetings. What had Fiske threatened her with?

Dan sat down cautiously, as if his seat was packed with explosives. A minute later, Amy came in too.

Amy gave Dan a questioning look, and Dan shrugged. Nellie was completely absorbed in her iPod, wailing like a wounded bird, as usual.

Fiske bustled in, looking disheveled. He took his place at the head of the table and looked at them seriously. Nellie took her ear buds out, and Amy and Dan leaned forward.

Fiske cleared his throat as if he wasn't sure how to say it. "As you know, you two are the next in line for Madrigal leadership."

Dan nodded. He and Amy had known that for a while now. He wondered when Fiske was going to get to the important part. He still had to burn his Geography atlas.

"Well, the Madrigal leaders have decided that you two need proper training. We will be setting up a program that will teach you two how to defend yourselves, and attack, if necessary."

Dan's face lit up. "Like ninja training?"

"Um….no. But if you would prefer to think of it like that, then feel free."

Dan smiled. "I'm gonna wear my ninja costume every day."

Amy, however, looked puzzled. "Fiske, if it's just us two, then why are you setting up a whole program?"

Fiske cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "Yes, well, that's the big part. You will not be alone in your training."

Dan's smile melted. "You mean…"

Fiske nodded, confirming Dan's worst fears. "You will be taking this course with the Starlings, Holts, Wizards, and Kabras."

Amy's mouth dropped open. Dan gave a very un-ninja-like squeak.

"Won't that be fun?"

Amy and Dan's horrified expressions answered that question.

No.

That did not sound like fun.

It sounded like self-inflicted pain.

Nellie raised her hand. "Question."

Fiske nodded. "Nellie?"

"So, just to get this straight, you're holding some kind of messed up Cahill Boot camp in our lovely mansion, and you're inviting the scary Starlings, the Dolts, some inflated pop-star and his cousin, and the poison-freaks, a.k.a. the Kabras?"

Fiske fidgeted. "Um….well, yes."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Great, just making sure."

Dan regained his speech first. "But…when are they coming?"

"Oh, maybe tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!"

Fiske nodded.

"Just peachy."

The meeting was pretty much over. Amy walked out like a mourner at a funeral. Dan didn't feel like burning the rest of his books, so he retreated to his room.

How would he survive this stupid Summer school?

The answer was obvious.

He wouldn't.

"The Cahill Boot Camp of Awesomeness," Dan muttered to himself. Yeah, right.

**PS. I'm going to be doing short chapters so I can update more. :) We'll see how it works out. Anyway, please please please R&R!**

**Here is a short questionnaire:**

**1. What is your favorite Disney song?**

**2. What is your favorite fanfiction staory?**

**3. (for authors only) What is your favorite fanfic story that you wrote?**

**Thanks!**

**~iheartamianplusnatan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So, I know, short chapters and not my best work, but I hope you find it OK. :)**

Chapter 2

As one could probably guess, the next day was pandemonium.

Amy was running around like a lunatic muttering "Tablecloths. Silk tablecloths. And new towels for the rooms. Towels. Tableclothes. Tables. Towelclothes. Wait, no, that isn't right…

Dan was practicing his best _Sorry everyone, they're just my mentally retarded cousins, don't mind them_ look for the first time they went out on a field trip when the doorbell rang. Dan dragged his feet all the way down the stairs, dreading whoever was behind that door.

Amy opened the door wider, and three identical 17 year old triplets walked in. Sinead, Ned, and Ted. The Starlings. Amy and Dan nodded awkwardly at them. The two twins, Ned and Ted, asked in unison where the bathroom was.

"Awkward…." Dan muttered under his breath.

Amy quelled him with an older-sister-death stare. "Right down the hall," she said kindly, pointing left. Ned and Ted walked at exactly the same spped, side by side, for the bathroom door.

"Wait," Dan muttered, "they're not, like, gonna, go to the bathroom _together_, are they?"

Ned went in first, while Ted waited outside.

"Phew, I was getting kinda scared there." Dan said. Sinead glared at him, and Dan decided that now was the best time to leave.

Dan went into the kitchen and was about to open a pack of Barbecue Lays when he heard a weird noise coming from the Living Room. It sounded like….cheering. And a referee's whistle blowing. They didn't watch sports channels. Nellie always watched cooking shows, Amy watched National Geographic, and Fiske watched French soap operas. Sometimes Nellie watched them with Fiske. It was pretty funny when their favorite character, Geneviève, died from falling off a cruise ship.

So why was the Sports Channel on?

There was only one explanation.

"AAAAHHHH! AMY! GHOSTS! IN THE LIVING ROOM! HEEELLLPPP!"

Amy skidded in to the kitchen with Sinead close at her heels. "DAN! What the heck is happening?"

Dan shivered. "There are ghosts watching the Sports Channel in the living room."

Sinead snorted. "Hey, midget, listen up. There. Are. No. such. Things. As. Ghosts. Grow up."

Dan placed his hands on his hips. "Well, Miss Know-it-all, then explain to me what is IN OUR LIVING ROOM!"

Sinead smirked. "Well, obviously, there's only one way to find out. I'll go in there and see what's going on."

She started to walk towards the Living room, and Dan yelled, "I hope they eat you!"

"In your little adolescent dreams!" Sinead yelled back without even turning around.

"The ninja lord will watch your destruction with great pleasure."

"Yeah, well maybe you should just turn around and go find Aladdin, Princess Jasmine."

"Oh, you did NOT just go there!"

"I'm afraid I did. What are you gonna do, throw your magic carpet at me?"

"For your information, Jasmine has a pet tiger! She lives dangerously!"

"You're right. I think of you more as Cinderella. Part maid, part problem."

"Yeah….well…you're a…..meanie!"

"Oh, go get eaten by your tiger."

"Voldemort!"

"Yawn."

"Velocirapter chain saw bear!"

"You have a violent mind for a Disney princess."

Suddenly, the door to the living room door swung open. There stood Hamilton Holt, holding a taco, and grinning like an idiot. "Hey, guys. Come join the party!"

Sinead scowled. "Well, here's your ghost, Princess Jasmine. Now finish painting your nails or whatever you were doing in the kitchen."

Amy poked her head around the corner from the main hallway. "Guys, I'm gonna need some support here."

"Why?" Dan and Sinead asked in unison.

Amy swallowed, and then fidgeted with the edge of her shirt. "The Kabras are here."

**And don't we just LOVE the Kabras! **


End file.
